A Nate and Serena Lovestory
by lucyflorence
Summary: Nate and Serena. Serena and Nate. Chapter two  M . Nate and Serena are magnetic they need each. This is a story on their love. Based on the TV Show. This is what I wish happened when Serena and Blair get back from Paris in Season 4. Enjoy  :
1. Chapter 1

**Filthy Rich, Famous and Fabulous**

Home is where the heart is-

She's been away a month. Things just aren't the same, the city's not a good place to be when she's not here, she makes everything seem brighter and happier. Maybe it's her smile that makes people happy. Or her long straight blonde hair. Or maybe her tanned skin. Or maybe it's all of her. All of Serena.

Serena had raided her suitcase for half an hour before finding the perfect outfit. Sure, Paris was great but home is where the heart is and home is where she needed to be right now. New York, her friends, her family, her home. Serena paces up and down the side walk nervous waiting. She's not quite sure why. She's nervous. She's about to go home, see all these people that haven't been in her life for the past month. Serena calms herself, if she paces anymore a) she'll break one of the heels on her favourite Chanel boots or b) she'll sweat and the mineral powder, blush and bronzer she is wearing will give her pimples. She hails a cab. It's along driver to the private airport. She's getting one of her mum's many private jets back to New York. There are definitely advantages to being Famous, Filthy rich and just fabulous. Her and her friends aren't red carpet famous but they are well known by the people around New York.

Xoxo

Jenny and Dan arrived back from their holiday in Florida after being down there for the previous 3 weeks they were more than happy to arrive back to the glorious New York. Dan was a lucky boy, he was an author. The Humphrey's never really talk about their mother. Sometimes it was a good thing to just have Rufus as their dad.

Xoxo

Serena's plane landed in New York. Home sweet home she thought. She exited the airport and found a car waiting out the front for her, chauffeur and everything. The black Rolls Royce pulled out from the parking space. Here comes Serena.

The chauffeur seemed to drive her somewhere that wasn't her home. It pulled up outside a familiar apartment. She knew that this was Blair's penthouse. Blair Waldorf was Serena's best friend, they had known each other since they were in their mother stomachs. Serena grabbed her two suitcases, laptop bag and handbag out the trunk of the car and ran up the stairs. The elevator took her up to floor 8, the Penthouse.

'Blair?' Called Serena. She set her bags down in the living room of the apartment.

'Jesus, I swear that sounds just like my best friend who ran away on me a month ago...' Replied Blair.

'Oh my Fuck!'Screamed Blair. 'When did you get back? How was it? Tell me everything!'

An hour, two glasses of champagne and a chocolate croissant later Serena had finished her rant about Paris. The was a quarter to twelve. Noon. She decided to go home and sleep. She said her goodbyes to Olivia and got back in the shine Black Rolls Royce. Once again the care did not go back

to her mothers apartment. It took her to another one of her friends hotels. She knew this place like the back of her hand.

'Chuck!' Serena squealed.

'What have we here? Oh my, it's the long lost Serena van der Woodsen!' Replied Chuck

A distance, groggy voice question 'Chuck? Who are you talking to at this unearthly hour?'

'Nathaniel, your lady friend has come by. You remember Serena van der Woodsen don't you? My sis?' Matt taunted.

I took a short five minutes and Nate appeared from his door way. Fully clothed, his hair styled.

'I'll leave you two love birds alone then.' Chuck said smugly.

'We're friends!' Nate replied, he was tired of having to tell everyone that yes he loves Lucy yes, but they are only friends, so far.

The room fell silent.

'How have you been?' asked Nate, he moved so he was no longer at his bedroom doorway and he was sitting down on the couch next to her.

'I've been alright, but not great. Something's missing from my life. But I don't know what. Blair thinks it's a boyfriend but I don't know...' Serena replied.

'Oh... I get that. Pop Tarts?' Nate said.

'Hell yes!' Serena giggled. 'You remembered!'

'Yeah, what do you expect! We have been friends since we were like 3. You've not changed one bit you know.'

'Lets watch a movie, in your room.' Serena smiled.

'The usual.' Nate laughed. Serena and Nate's usual night in was room service for dinner, Pop tarts, chocolate mint ice-cream and Serena's favourite movie: Breakfast at Tiffany's.

'I missed you.' Serena said. When they finally settled into his bed. They had slept in the same room since they were 10. They would fall asleep in each other's arms. It was the best feeling to walk up in the morning against Nate's bare chest. Although she finds it hard to believe, she loved Nate.

'I missed you too. 'Nate replied. His thumb stoked Serena's upper arm. 'Serena...' he said. 'I love you'

'I love you too.' She replied.

'I'm not talking about like your my sister I love you, I am saying that I love you.' He said nervously.

'Yeah, I know and I feel the same.' She smiled and he leant down and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. His hands on her waist and the small of her back. Her hands on his shoulder and in his him. The kissed deepened. Their tongues dancing together and their mouths caressing each other, wow. Nate pulled her back. She now straddled his hips. Their lips still not separating. Suddenly Chuck walked into the bedroom. He saw Serena on Nate's hips she was only in her underwear. 'Wow, Nate. It's been a whole hour.'

'Shit!' Mumbled Serena. Throwing her top over her head, straighting out her skirt and pulling her boots back on properly. Serena jumped off Nate and off the bed. 'I really should get going, nice to see you two, oh and Nate? Yeah, I'm sorry. Can we forget this ever happened?'

Before Nate got a chance to reply, she ran out the apartment.

Xoxo

Chuck and Blair sat down of the couch, each sitting at each of the ends. Blair swung her legs up and placed them down in Chuck's lap. 'Massage me?' She whispered.

Chuck smiled. 'Anything for you.' Is it wrong that a massage is a major turn on thought Blair. Chuck was thinking the exact thing. They both decided it was time to lessen the clothes between them.

Xoxo

Blair and Chuck had something special, this was something no-one else could take from them. They had found true love with each other. For them it wasn't just some stupid summer fling, it was real, it was destiny, it was pure luck that they found each other. One day they will get married but for now they enjoy just being. They were magnetic.

Nate and Serena also had something special but it was very different. Before they went out Nate had liked Serena for years. See Serena was different to most other girls, she was nice, she was an "it girl" but she didn't lose herself, she was polite, and she was caring! He cared about Serena more than anyone had ever cared about and for her. Every time Serena kissed Nate she tasted the same familiar taste but with every kiss came a whole new reason and a whole new experience – weather it was because he missed her, because she was sad or just a good night kiss. It told a whole new story and it made Nate love Serena even more. When she went away, he missed her but he knew when she got back she would make up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Problem in paradise

Serena just left. Why does she always do this to him? He doesn't understand. She does it every time. The first time he said I love you, she got into the car with his cousin, a married congressman, and they drove away together. Nowadays he doesn't even communicate with Trip. The second time, she was in hospital. The third time (third time lucky right?) she went away to Paris. Now she's back. He tried again and she ran away from him. 'I am such an idiot!' Yelled Nate. 'Fourth time lucky, Bull SHIT!' He was mad. More mad than he had ever been at her. He didn't want to see her face, he didn't want to love her, there was something about her that made him so drawn to her. Her name echoed off the wall. Everything he owned seemed to smell like her. It had been a week, he hadn't slept in days, he had eaten Pop Tarts but that is it. The doorbell rang. Nate didn't move. Serena walked into the apartment. Nate began to feel sick. 'What do you want?' Nate asked.

'For you to hear me out before you judge me.' Replied Serena. Nate nodded. She continued 'This summer, when I was in Paris. I was alone, i had a lot of time to think. Think about how was I don't want to fuck this up with you. Nate I love you, and it takes a person with Trust and commitment issues along time to realise that. Natie. Please I know you don't want me here and I know you probably don't want to see me right now and I know your hurt and upset because I can see it in your face and eyes. Please give me a second chance. Please. I need you.'

Nate remained silent. She had this pull on him. She can't play the "I need you game". It messes with his brain and his heart. Tears fill Serena's navy blue eyes, and after while spill over and run down her cheek. Shit. What does he listen to his heart (you love her, let her) his brain (how many times has she hurt you). 'I understand I am sorry for bothering you' she sobs.

'Hey,' He says. His voice is soft and comforting. 'I love you.'

'I don't want to be alone Nate, it hurts too much.'

'I know, you'll never be alone you have me.' Their movements were rushed and desperate. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He seems to be everywhere. She needs him. He picks her up and carries her and gently lays her down on his bed. Her hands slide from his shoulders and unbutton his shirt. His hands are tracing her body over her skintight dress. He moves down to the hem of the dress and pulls it off over her head. She moans as he presses his lips to her neck in that spot that drives her wild. His shirt is off now. Her mouth is on his nipple, softly sucking and biting. He groans. She quickly takes his pants off. Followed by his boxers. She takes is erect penis in her mouth. He gasps and groans as she sucks on it. Taking the whole thing into her mouth. She stands up. His fingers rubbing against clit through her thong and she thrusts her hips against him. 'Nate.' She cried as he moved her underwear aside and began to lick and play with her clit. Her breathing increased. He entered her fingers inside of her slowly sliding in and out of her wet folds. She moans very loudly and yells 'FUCK' She needs him. She's so horny. He pins her against the bed. He slid inside her with one hard thrust and she screamed. He began to move slowly, loving the feeling of her so tight around him. He slid his hand between them and began to play with her clit. Feeling the pleasure beginning to build up. Nate picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder as she moaned and pushed her hips against him. She came with his name on her lips she came, yelling and screaming. It was the best organism she had probably ever had. Nate pulled out.

**HEY GUYS - MORE TO COME. ANY SUGGESTIONS?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning after never gets old, the Morning after with Nate Never gets old, Nate doesn't get old. I can't believe I have left him so many times before. I am so ashamed of myself. I love him. He means the absolute world to me, and he always has and always will. I might not realise this in the future but I will always love him. In my eyes he is perfect. He continues to amaze me day after day, night after night and not just in bed either. I snuggled closer to Nate. I want to feel his bare chest. He's not the boy he used to be. He's so much more man, more muscle, more tone-age and the best part is. It's all Nate and it's all mine to have. Yum. Nate's grip tightens around my waist as i push myself up again my chest. I softly grown.


End file.
